


Wonderment

by BloodyUnicorn



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Domestic Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-27 02:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15675933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyUnicorn/pseuds/BloodyUnicorn
Summary: Little peaks into the lives of Wayhaught with their daughter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fluffy piece cos that's what we deserve. I have some more fic ideas in this universe, let me know if anyone is interested.

“Hayden!” Nicole shouted from down the stairs, “Come on, we can’t be late again!” 

After a few seconds without any answers, she climbed the steps two by two towards her sixteen years old daughter’s bedroom. Every morning had been the same, since she had been of age to go to school, she had to be basically dragged out of bed.  
Reaching the door, Nicole turned the knob without any hesitation, thinking the teenager was probably still asleep.  
“You better be ready in five minutes lady or -” she started before stopped abruptly. Her eyes went wide as she saw her daughter standing in front of her floor length mirror, checking something just under her rib cages. 

“MA!” the tall brunette quickly pulled down her top and turned around to face the sheriff.  
“Don’t you know of something called knocking? You should try it sometimes.” the teenager huffed.  
Nicole ignored her comment and rapidly closed the gap between them and pulled the shirt back up.  
“What the hell is that, Hayden?” Please tell me it’s fake! God, your mom is going to freak out and kill you! What were you thinking?!” 

“Come on Ma, stop being so dramatic, you guys both have tattoos. Don’t you like it?” she grinned, raising her arms to give a better view to her mother.  
Nicole took a better look at the words elegantly written on her daughter’s skin and softened just for a little but tried immediately to turn her angry face back on.  
“Not the point. You are far too young for that! Your mom and I had ours when we were adults and for a special occasion.” she touched the letters lightly.  
“How did you managed to get that anyway? Don’t tell me you have a fake ID or something like that, this is a nightmare!” running both hands in her short red hair.  
“Seriously ma, will you calm down.” the girl serenely replied and went over her desk, grabbing various books to put in her backpack.  
“I had a friend do it and got Nana with me so she could make sure everything was safe, I’m not stupid.”  
“ I told her you were cool with it. She even paid for it as an early birthday present when she saw what it was, she loves it.. unlike a certain person.” 

“Fucking Wynonna, of course!” Nicole mumbled under her breathe,rubbing her temples and closing her eyes for a couple of seconds. It’s been over 20 years and her demon killer of a sister in law was still ruining her life.

“This is so wrong, always taking advantage of your godmother. She spoils you way too much and is too soft on you.” Nicole accused, pacing around the room. “And now you’re mom is going to kill her too, see what you’ve done now? Good luck telling Alice why she no longer has a mother. ”  
Hayden chuckled  
“Alright, I admit that wasn’t very cool but it’s not a big deal anyway. Just don’t tell mom what you saw so everyone can be happy.” she suggested  
“Are you seriously asking me to lie to your mother, to my wife?” Nicole asked in disbelief  
“No, it’s not a lie, just some omission, you always forget stuff, forget we ever had this discussion?”  
The redhead raised an eyebrow in disapprovement.  
“Fine, fine, tell her..” the teenage girl stopped in her track, suddenly realizing her mom will be a lot more angry at her. “Damn is literally going to kill me.”  
Weird as it may seem even though Nicole was a sheriff, she was the more cool parent, the good cop, her daughter had her wrapped around her finger from the moment she was born. Waverly always said how it was unfair that she always had to be the strict one but someone had to do it. 

“Ma, please don’t let her kill me. I know she still has her shotgun. I’m your only child, that you wanted and planned for so long and adore above all.” she pleaded, grabbing Nicole’s shoulders and making her puppy eyes. 

“ Who is being dramatic now huh? the older woman, could never stay mad at her for long. She looked so much like Waverly that it sometimes cracked her heart open.  
She would also not admit it out loud for now but the tattoo was beautiful, not only aesthetically but for the meaning it held, she felt a little twinge when she saw it properly. 

“Okay, listen. First of all, let’s make it clear that I don’t approve of this at all. You went behind our backs, nothing in that was right and you’ll be punished accordingly. But what’s done is done now, we can’t change anything.” she explained calmly  
“Your mom is in the kitchen, having breakfast. She had a rough couple of days organizing the new exhibition at the museum, so I won’t tell her anything today. No need to stress her more but this weekend, you spill the beans, understand?” Nicole asked sternly  
“Understood, you’re the best.” the young girl grinned and placed a small kiss on her mama’s cheek before grabbing her sweater. “Let’s move now, wouldn’t want us to be late, would you?” she smiled maliciously and left her room.  
Nicole sighed and went downstairs where Waves was at their kitchen table and handed her her mug of coffee.  
“What were you doing up there all this time?”  
“Oh, uh nothing, just, you know your daughter, always taking her damn sweet time to get up. I think she went to the bathroom again.” she replied, avoiding eye contact with her wife. She hated lying to her, plus she had always been a terribly bad liar. She quickly downed her beverage and placed the mug in the sink. Waverly looked at her suspiciously and was about to ask what was going on with her when Hayden suddenly reappeared.  
“All set, come on now.” She went to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of orange juice and stopped to look at her parents.  
Waverly turned back to the kitchen counter to take the paper bag which had her daughter’s breakfast as the girl was always too late to have it at home.  
“Here sweetie, have a good day and be safe okay.” she smiled, handing over the bag.  
“Sure mom, thanks.” she gratefully replied and placed a little kiss on the historian’s cheek.

“Love you.” she shouted at the girl who was quickly already out of the front door.  
“And I love you Waverly Earp.” Nicole smirked after witnessing the exchange between the two girls of her life. She was so proud of her girls.  
Waverly blushed a little, as it always happened when her wife said those simple words but really passing on the emotions.  
“ I love you too darling.” getting closer to the redhead and wrapping her arms around her neck.  
“I really don’t know when I’ll get home tonight, I’m so sorry. I know I’ve been neglecting you lately.”  
Nicole in turn wrapped her toned arms around her waist.  
“You’re not neglecting us, things have just been a little crazy. I understand, and Hayden does too, don’t you worry.” holding her tight.  
“I love what I do but I can’t wait till the exhibition is all set up so I can finally take care of my gorgeous lady like I should have.” Waverly brushed her lips against her wife’s neck.  
“Hmm, I’ll hold you to that. Just two more days, love.” leaning to capture the Waverly’s lips in a passionate kiss. It was true they didn’t have time for them lately and Nicole really missed that.  
“I have to go now..” she said without conviction, her eyes still closed, just enjoying the moment.  
“I know.” the youngest Earp agreed before tenderly touching their lips again. 

“It’s really not the time right now, some of us are in a hurry!” They heard the patronizing voice of Hayden before seeing her head through the door.  
Nicole clenched her jaws, not appreciating being disturbed while they shared a nice little time together.  
Waverly only smiled and let go of her  
“I’ll call you later okay.” pecking the full lips in front of her one last time.  
“Go save the world.” she cheered as usual.  
“ and come back to you” the taller woman replied softly, smiling at their little ritual.

In the car Nicole adjusted her seat belt and glared at her daughter.  
“I just saved your ass, is this how you repay me? A little gratitude wouldn’t hurt.  
Hayden smirked, “Aww you wanted to get into the bone zone.”  
The redhead looked at her in horror, “ Can you not use that language around me, or around anyone else for that matter.”  
The teenage girl only busted in laughter at the mother’s reaction. “Nana was so right, you make it too easy, mama.”  
“Whatever.” she muttered. “Fasten your seatbelt before I change and go rat you out right now.”  
The girl immediately became silent and remained like that until she was dropped off in front of her school. 

xxxxxxxxxx

Sunday night, the Haught-Earp family was just enjoying some time together after their dinner. Hayden and Nicole were slouched on the big couch while Waverly was on the phone with Jeremy.

“You better do it tonight, I can’t still cover up for you.” she reminded her daughter  
“Can’t I just go out somewhere, you tell her and let me know when it’s safe to come back?”  
“No way, you decided that, now deal with the consequences.”  
Waverly entered the room with a cold beer bottle for her wife and noticed they suddenly stopped talking.  
“What are you two mumbling about?” she questioned, handing the bottle over to Nicole

“Nothing, Ma’s just being annoying as usual.”  
Nicole gave her a little kick in the side and made a sign with her head to tell the girl to just stop messing around.  
Waverly sat down on the coffee table across her wife and daughter, eyeing them curiously.  
“What’s going on? Did something happened? Oh my god, you’re pregnant!” she started to panic, grabbing Nicole’s thigh.  
“Geez mom, no! I’m not pregnant. It’s nothing bad. Well not that bad at least.” Hayden was squirming in her seat.  
“Ijustgotatattoo, that’s all.”  
“Sorry, I didn’t get that, what?” she asked, confused.  
Sighing, Nicole decided it would probably be better if she intervened. She leaned over and place her bottle on the coffee table.  
“She got a tattoo, you’re daughter has a tattoo.”  
Waverly was gobsmacked, she rose from the couch and started pacing for about a minute before she could finally speak.  
“What were you thinking, Hayden! This is not something you do just for fun. You’re just a child for goodness sake!  
“Baby calm down.” the redhead hesitantly tried.  
“Oh and you.” Waverly pointed to her. “You knew about that and lied to me, don’t you dare tell me to calm down.”  
“Psst ma, tell her the omission thing.” the girl whispered to Nicole.  
“Cut it out Hayden! Waves, baby, listen to me. We had our inks years ago, did you ever regret it?”  
“Of course not, because it actually means something, you know that.”  
“I do, just, please give her a chance to explain.”  
Waverly took a couple of breaths in and just nodded. 

“Okay, here’s the thing,” the girl started. “You know how I’ve always loved both of your tattoos. I always hoped I’d have something special enough in my life that would be good enough to be permanently marked on me. Then I realized, I already have a pretty special life, I’m really lucky and I always want to be reminded of it.” The girl played with the hem of her shirt, not looking at her mothers.  
“ I was going to do it when I turned 18 but I wanted to have it before you guys 20th wedding anniversary, next month, you know, like some kind of homage.” she timidly added.  
Nicole just smiled softly listening to her daughter’s explanation. Waverly though was still stoic.  
“Go on then, show it to your mom.”  
Hayden hesitated for a couple of seconds and pulled up her red shirt enough so the little letters forming the words Made with love could be seen. The dot of the i letter had been transformed into a small sheriff star and there were tiny wings around the O.  
All eyes were immediately on Waverly who had still not move.  
“Are those angel wings?” she questioned.  
“ Yeah… because mama always says you’re our angel” the teenager tentatively smiled. 

“Oh Hayden, you can be so silly sometimes.” Waverly said before engulfing the girl in a giant bear hug. “It’s true though, you were made with love, we love you so much.” 

“I know mom, I’m so lucky to have you both, you’re the best parents anyone could wish for.” hugging Waverly back tightly.  
“Well that went better than I thought.” Nicole smiled softly and joined in the family hug fest. “  
“Don’t push it, I’m still mad you didn’t tell me as soon as you found out.” Waverly replied, releasing both of them to dry her eyes of the few tears that made their apparition. 

“I didn’t do anything, be mad at your sister who was actually there when it was happening.” 

“Of course she was.” Waverly sighed. “ I really need to have a serious conversation with her, although I guess I’m glad you had an adult with you at least.”  
“So you like it then I’m assuming?” Hayden was now grinning from ear to ear.  
“Yes. I won’t deny that. It was still not something to do before discussing it with us. You’re grounded for two weeks, come right home after school and no internet.” Waverly stated.  
Hayden smile faded immediately  
“Oh come on, mom! I basically have an homage to you marked on my skin.”  
“Should’ve thought about that before.” It was Waverly’s turn to smirk and Nicole watching the whole scene rather amused.  
“Ma?” Hayden looked at her, hoping to have a way out of it.  
“Yeah, not gonna happen, you knew the rules.”  
“Ugh, you guys are awful.” she huffed folding her arms around her and pouting.  
“Not what I heard just a minute before. You said and I quote best parents anyone could wish for.” Nicole giggled trying to tickle her daughter’s ribs, which always worked.  
“Yeah, whatever. Maybe I’ll just have it removed.” she laughed off, getting away from her mama’s grip.  
Waverly caught her just before she was about to leave the living room.  
“Can I see it once more?” she asked, a little embarrassed.  
“Sure.” she only smiled before showing off the art to her mother, looking rather proud that they both liked it.  
“Alright, off to bed you rebel.” she sighed and ruffled the young girl’s hair.  
“Goodnight to you mean mothers.” sticking her tongue out to sheriff mom before leaving. 

xxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, the ladies were in their bed, facing each other with their hands clasped together.  
“Remember when I took you to the parlor?” Waverly whispered.  
“As if it was yesterday. Hayden had just celebrated her first half birthday. You didn’t even flinched the whole time, my tough little darling.” placing a little peck on the brunette’s nose, making her giggle.  
“And you were terrorized.” the she teased.  
“Yeah, but I made it through like a boss and I’m so glad you came up with this idea.”  
She tenderly placed her hand on Waverly’ s hip, caressing the fine, delicate word engraved there; Finally.  
The one Nicole got herself, was on her other hip, done with the same font and with it the same little angel wings star Hayden had copied; Complete.  
“I’m glad the meaning is still intact after all these years.” Waverly said before kissing her wife, feeling grateful she had such a wonderful family and wonderful life.


	2. Chapter 2

“ Hey there” Wynonna slumped down on the couch next to her sister-in-law, startling her. 

“Freaking hell, Wynonna!! You almost gave me a heart attack. Nicole held her hand over her chest.

“How did you even get in here? I know I locked the door.” she questioned raising an eyebrow. 

The older Earp had that skill of creeping up on her, it drove Nicole nuts and also made her question her abilities as an agent of the law but it was just one of the many things she had to get used to when she joined the Earp family. 

“Back door, Hot mama” Wynonna answered chuckling before stealing the beer Nicole was holding. 

“I told you to stop calling me that” the redhead rolled her eyes.

“Should have thought about it before knocking up my baby sister...where is she by the way?” she took a swig of the beer before grimacing and putting the bottle on the coffee table. 

“She's in the bathroom.” 

“Ugh, I can relate.” Wynonna replied, remembering the days where she was ruled by her bladder. 

They remained silent for a few minutes, just staring at the TV where an episode of How To Get Away With Murder was on.  
Nicole started fidgeting, not quite sure if she wanted to speak up or not.She finally lowered the volume a tad bit and turned towards the older Earp after checking that Waverly was out of earshot. 

“Hey, did you notice anything strange with Waverly, I don’t know, she seems off. Do you think it has to do with the pregnancy?” she whispered, clearly concerned.

“You know my pregnancy just flew by, literally, so I’m not really an expert. She seems fine to me. Probably just the hormones.” Wynonna replied pulling her feet up on the coffee table, 

“Don’t let her hear you say this.” Nicole started,

Just then Waverly entered the room, left hand on her hip while the other one was on her small bump. Six months in and she was definitely showing despite being still quite petite. 

Nicole face lit up looking at her, she was so beautiful that it still somehow felt unreal. 

“Hey baby, look who’s here, again!” she said through gritted teeth, a fake smile plastered on her face. 

“What are you doing here, Wynonna? It’s almost 10 PM” Waverly wobbled her way to the couch and sat between the two women. 

“Do I need a reason to visit my baby girl and her baby girl?” she cooed at her sister’s bump. 

“ Auntie Wynonna cannot wait to teach you all the cool things your moms are too stuck up to do, like how to play whiskey bang and -”

“What the hell is that?” interrupted Nicole, looking quite horrified.

“Oh it’s very easy, you put a bunch of bottle targets and you take turn shooting. Whenever you miss, you have to chug down some whiskey.” she grinned innocently.  
“Of course there’s different versions, like Tequila bang, Bourbon bang, vod--” 

“OK she is NEVER allowed next to our kid.” Nicole looked at her wife, alarmed. 

“Wynonna stop messing with my baby, seriously what are you doing here?” she placed a hand on Nicole’s knee to calm her down.

“You guys are no fun. I was just in the neighborhood picking up an order of some of those muffins Doc could live on.” 

“Whipped.” Nicole muttered under her breathe, faking a cough. 

“Says the one who used her sheriff powers to get the store opened for pickles at 4 A.M.” 

“ I don't suppose Doc is pregnant? Or are you keeping secrets from us.” Nicole kept bantering.

“Anyway, I’ll just leave then. I can see when I’m not wanted.” Wynonna glared at the redhead before getting up.

“Bye, Peppers.” she made her way to the front door this time.

“See you tomorrow morning for breakfast, sis.” Waverly reminded her.  
Not like she would forget anyway. They might not be at the homestead anymore but for some reasons, Wynonna always seemed to be around even though they lived 20 minutes away from each other.

They heard the door unlocked before Wynonna's head reappeared into the living room.

“Oh, by the way , baby girl. Nikki thinks you’re being a real hormonal weirdo right now.” she smiled sweetly. 

Nicole’s eyes widened in horror. Before she could react, they heard Wynonna cackle and the door slamming shut. 

Waverly looked at her, confused. “What was that about?”  
“Um, I don’t know. She’s just being Wynonna, always trying to get on my nerves. I have no idea what she's talking about.” she quickly replied, cursing Wynonna in her head.  
She opened her arms to let Waverly snuggle up to her.  
“Let’s just finish this episode before going to bed.”

 

xxxxxxxxx

 

Later that night, Nicole laid in their bed, glasses resting on the bridge of her nose, deeply engrossed in the W section of the baby names book she had been reading for the past 15 minutes.  
“What about Willow? What do you think?” 

Waverly had just gotten out of the shower. Still naked, she was drying her long hair while rummaging through the dresser for a shirt that could fit her prominent abdomen. 

“ I guess so.” she replied,absentmindedly, choosing one of Nicole's old shirt from her time in the police academy.

There it was again, this distance Nicole had been noticing for a couple of weeks now. Her wife always seemed somewhere else, especially when the redhead brought up something baby related. 

 

“Something’s wrong baby? Are you not feeling well?” Nicole put down the book on her night stand, her brows furrowed in worry. 

“No it’s fine, totally fine.” Waverly tried to smile but it just didn't reach her eyes. 

Nicole kept watching her silently, knowing very well that everything was not fine. 

Waverly sighed, “Why are you only considering names starting with a W?”

“Well...I'm sorry, do you not want that?” She got to the edge of the bed to be closer to Waverly.  
“I guess I just assumed you would like that. You know, since Wynonna didn’t do it, I thought you’d want to keep on the Earp tradition.”

“Well, not an Earp remember? So there’s really no tradition to follow.” Waverly snapped, slamming the drawer of her dresser loudly, the shirt still in her hand.  
She then took a deep breathe, still facing away from Nicole.  
“I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell…”

Nicole got up and gently took her hand, guiding her to the bed. Positioning herself behind Waverly, she reached out for the bottle of lotion on the night stand. She squeezed out a generous amount into her hands and delicately started to rub Waverly’s arms and going up to her shoulders and neck, before going back to her arms.  
One of the downside symptoms of pregnancy was that the brunette had extremely dry skin so this was kind of their little routine before bed every night.

“Waves,” she began quietly.  
“ I know things have been hard since you found out about your childhood and you have every right to be angry and sad. But sweetie, Earp is not what’s in your blood but what’s in your heart.  
Just like this baby will be a Haught, even without sharing my blood or DNA, right?” 

“Of course she will,” Waverly was quick to answer. “She already loves you so much, I can feel it.”  
She grabbed Nicole’s left hand and held it on the side of her belly, just below her navel. A few seconds later they could both feels a couple of hard kicks.  
Nicole grinned as she always did whenever she got these little moments with her unborn child. She had no doubt in her mind that she would be a fiery one. Definitely another Earp who will have her wrapped around little fingers.  
Squeezing some more lotion to rub the belly this time, she waited for Waverly to be a little more relaxed.

“ I think… I don't know. I'm...terrified of messing her up, I don't want her to be like me.” Waverly was shivering. Nicole was not sure if it was from the crispy air or from the emotions.

“Waves, baby, you are not messed up. You are the kindest, most caring and loving person I've ever met. You are extraordinary.”  
She started to place gentle kisses in the crook of Waverly's neck, while reaching for the duvet to cover them both.

“I can't promise you we won't make any mistakes along the way, because we will most likely do but we will do our best and most importantly we will love her no matter what. I think she's so damn lucky to have so many people who loves her already.”

“You already are a great mother, you take such good care of her and I'll never be able to say how much I'm grateful for this incredible gift you are giving me.”  
She continued peppering Waverly with kisses and held her a little tighter.

 

“How do you always know what to say?” Waverly finally eased off and leaned back into her wife's arm.

Nicole just smiled  
“ I cannot wait to have a kid whose first words will probably be Latin or Greek.”

“I think we should start our own traditions.” Waverly chuckled. 

“I like that idea.” 

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

“There she is,” Dr. Navalar exclaimed, turning the ultrasound screen. “Oh she's already waving at her mommies.” She smiled at the couple who were in for Waverly's 8 month check up.

“Heart rate is good and all measurements are within range. Your baby is healthy.”

Nicole was beaming with joy at the sight of her daughter. She squeezed Waverly's hand a little tighter and placed a kiss on her forehead. 

Waverly looked up at her tenderly. Those exams were always a little stressful but getting to witness that tiny alien blob developing inside her body throughout the months was just so fascinating.

20 minutes later, the pair was heading home. Some soft music playing as they remained in a comfortable silence. 

“What do you think of Hayden?” Waverly suddenly broke the comfortable silence.

“What?” Nicole turned towards her while keeping an eye on the road.

“For the baby. Hayden.” 

Lately Waverly had seemed more serene about the prospect of being a mother but Nicole hadn't brought back the topic of baby names again. Honestly she had no good ideas and imagined they would just have to figure it out once the baby was here.  
“Hay..den.” Nicole tried out the name. 

“Yeah, Hayden Haught. I think it has a good ring to it.” Waverly smiled.

Nicole's lips curled into a smile,  
“I think I like it. Where did you get the idea from?”

Waverly chuckled to herself for a few seconds,  
“You'll have to thank Wynonna, she gave me the idea.”

Nicole looked at her, confused.  
“How so? She's always calling the baby, Red hot chili peppers”

“ Yeah, she'll never get tired of the pun with your name and for some reason she's convinced the baby will have red hair like you.  
Well it got me thinking, and in Welsh, Hayden means fire.” The younger Earp snorted. 

“This is absolutely ridiculous!” Nicole joined her wife in laughter. She reached over and gently put her hand on Waverly's bump.

“Your mommy is ridiculous, Hayden Haught-Earp.” She winked at Waverly.  
“And I surely love how her mind works.” 

Waverly smiled at the rectification and linked their fingers together. She kissed the back of Nicole's hand softly and didn't let go until they were finally home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too corny? Too fluffy? Not enough? More?  
> Let me know!


End file.
